


Siha

by TransformersAddict



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Thanes Alive, Thessia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersAddict/pseuds/TransformersAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple Aftermath story of Priority: Thessia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siha

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Mass Effect
> 
> In this Thane is alive and is cured of Kepral's Syndrome.   
> I did this for my sister as a thank you gift.   
> Please Enjoy!

She had failed. That was the only thought running through her mind as she stormed her way into the captains cabin. Her biotics flared, that bastard Kai Leng had beaten them. Her mind kept replaying the moment she heard the horrifying screams of Asari dying. She could do nothing but watch as thousands died, and all because she wasn’t strong enough. She stood there leaning on her fish tank just watching the fish swim by, while she was consumed by feelings of rage and guilt. 

She was there for who knows how long before she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She sighed and turned around to face dark green eyes. They had sadness in them, but they also held concern..concern for her. She felt hands on her face wiping away a strange wetness she hadn’t noticed before. Tears, she had been crying without even knowing it. 

“Siha” he started only to be interrupted

“I couldn’t save them. We were so close, the information was there right there! This is my fault, I wasn’t strong enough, this war could have been over with Thane.” she finished with a sob.

She felt her knees buckle as the sobs took control of her. Tears running freely now and not stopping any time soon. His grip tightened when he felt her knees give way. He easily lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He laid down as well and gathered her in his arms. He let her cry, knowing no words would this make wound hurt less. Her confidence and will had been broken. 

They stayed this way until she calmed down enough to fall into restless sleep, but he stayed and held her through every nightmare. When she finally woke up,it had been hours since he had found her crying with a broken look that made him falter. It broke his heart to see her like that, she was his love, his reason for living. He never wanted to see her like that again. Her eyes were still slightly red around the edges when she opened her eyes. She didn’t say anything just put her face on his chest and relaxed while he ran his fingers through her hair. 

She took a shaky breath “I’m sorry about that, I shouldn’t have lost control like that.”

“You have nothing to apologize for Siha, I love you and I will always be here for you.”

She smiled “What would I do without you?”

“You will never have to find out Siha”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading! :D  
> If you think it is good please leave a Kudos or even a wonderful comment.  
> Constructive Criticism is welcome.


End file.
